A Test of Friendship Part: 1
{Scene starts with U-Tuba talking to a Galvan Therapist in a room with 10 guards with Null Void blasters} {Therapist: It's been three months since you've started having sessions with me, and you've shown great improvement in therapy!} *U-Tubba Squints is eye* {U-Tubba: I don't see why I had to come to therapy in the first place! I only told Max that I had some sort of new power, then he went all Rick Grimes on me and locked me up!} *The Therapist blankstares at U-Tubba* {Therapist: We haven't given you access to technology because we don't know the extent of youre unusual new powers. And I'm sorry about that but--} *U-Tubba starts screaming* {Therapist: Guards go get a medic! NOW!} *Half of the Guards go to get Medical attention* *U-Tubba then stretches his arm out and swips the guns out of all five guards' hands and absorbs them* {U-Tubba: FOOLS!} *The screen goes black as we hear gunshots and screaming* THEME SONG *Scene starts with Pax, K8-E, and Voltie all are training in the weight/fight simulation room.* {Pax: Voltie, when's our next mission?} {K8-E: Whenever Max says it is, GOSH!} {Voltie: Nine Hundred Ninety Nine, Nine Hundred Ninety Ninety, One Thousand!} *Voltie Drops the weight on the ground* {Voltie: Yeah, I could go for a mission, lets go see what he has for us today.} *They all walk up to Max's Quarters.* {Max: Can I help you?} {Voltie: We were wondering if you have a mission for us?} {Max: *sigh* Actually, yes. It includes a former teammate.} {Voltie, K8-E, and Pax: U-Tubba?!} {Max: Yeah, U-Tubba escaped his Plumber Therapy holding cell, along the way, he murdered everyone in that building, Guards, Doctors and Patients. We are 99.9% percent sure it's him.} {Pax: You told us he went to Galvan B to work! Why was he in Therapy?} {Max: He was practically a clone of the Evil Mechamorph, Malware. When I found him, I didn't think he aquired Malware's mind or abilities. He didn't collect Malware's mind in full. When he told me he had a new power, I did what I planned to do, take him to therapy to try and keep him calm so he doesn't turn into a planatery disaster.} {Voltie: What are you saying?} {Pax: You want us to send him yo the Null!} {Max: No, he's killed, he's a danger in the Null, too. I need you to put him down.} {K8-E: Why do we have to do it?} {Max: Because, he knows you, you maybe able to calm him down enough to kill him with no Collateral damage. It's not easy I know, but it has to be done.} {Pax: No, I'm done. I won't kill anything of anyone ever again. Good Luck, I guess.} *Pax Walks out* {K8-E: No! Pax comes back!} {Max: K8-E, stop. You and Voltie are more than enough to defeat U-Tubba.} {Voltie: Where's he at? We're ending this. Now.} {Max: He's in a old Plumbing base, the location is Programmed in the Proto-Tankk.} *The two girls get in their vehicle and drive off* *Scene starts with U-Tubba in the old Plumber base* {U-Tubba: What's happening to me?} *U-Tubba starts hacking into the old mainframes then see's a old Null Void Projector* *He then absorbs it and then, he transforms into something defferent, darker.* TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:Episodes